The invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a tracking pulley and mounting therefor.
Exercise devices are known which employ a belt trained around a pulley system and connected to a source of resistance such as a weight stack. The present invention relates to improvements in a tracking pulley between guide pulleys, and enables simple and effective tracking adjustment.